kailiaukislandfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Alii Nui
Welcome! *warmest smile* Tal Master, muse made it to the board. *giggles* she is so happy to see that You have come Home. she is going to do everything she can to make the Home inviting and will do her best to make You proud. See You soon most beloved Master. *kisses Your jaw softly and smiles* Your, violet muse Glossary Alphabatized Asante Maulana, muse spent the afternoon getting the Inland Glossary alphabatized, not just by letter but by name as well. she hopes that You find it pleasing and if You have any more words to add to the list please let her know and she will put those in order as well. *smiles warmly* Nakupenda Maulana, Your violet muse. ...smiles...asante kijakazi...I wasn't looking forward to doing it...find a square of chocolate on your sleeping fur... Maulana *delighted squeal* Ooooo Asante Maulana.....chocolate...*grins* it took quite a bit but she needed something to do. Was easier than she thought it would be, and because Your muse is so anal retentive she made damn sure each word was in correct order. muse's dad came up and asked her..."What are you doing concentrating so hard?" muse responded..."Alphabatizing a Glossary." He laughed because he knows how much it bugs her to have things out of place. *laughs* You are karibu' Maulana....muse wants this to be as beautiful and descriptive as possible. If there is anything else You wish for her to do just let her know and she'll get right too it. Your girl, muse Warmest wishes Maulana Tal most wonderful Master, muse just wanted to leave a note here for You to say she misses You, loves You and will see You when she gets back. muse is looking forward to being back at Your feet and in Your embrace once more. When she gets back she would love to dance for You again. Perhaps a need dance or a whip dance. *grins softly* '' ''With deepest love, ~violet muse~ A quick hello Tal and well wishes Maulana, muse just wanted to leave a message for You as she is already missing the time You and she get together. she hopes that all is well with You. So far, already she's gotten sunburned from being out on the lake and laying on a floating mat....who knew that being covered in water, in a bikini, would make one's skin look like she was boiled in hot water. *chuckles* Know that during her time away she is missing You so very much and that You are with her in heart and in spirit. *warm smile* Already, she is getting some ideas for new stories, though the one for the Home is still eluding her. Though she has come up with some interesting concepts for a good plot one and she would like to run it past You when she returns from her camping trip. May Your holiday weekend be blessed and may You keep safe and well. Looking forward to returning to You soon. Your first girl, violet muse